


burning all the bridges

by hadrons_collide



Category: Batman Eternal (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll never be Dick Grayson.</p><p>sorta post Batman Eternal #28</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning all the bridges

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing things and apparently that means writing little pieces of smut. I just got caught up with Batman Eternal and all I got out of it was a deep love of Jay/Babs so this happened.

He'll never be Dick Grayson. Barbara can hear herself saying the words as clear as it were yesterday, because it's as true now as it was when she first met Jason. His hands are all over her as he presses her into the bed, almost biting at her lips as he grinds half-hard against her thigh. It's hot and dirty and not anything like how Dick had kissed her, slow and sweet, way back when.

Jason's skin is covered in scars, scars that not even a Lazarus pit could heal, and when Barbara runs her fingers over one particularly deep scar along his shoulder blades he lets out a low moan against her neck.

"Oh, so that's how we're doing this, then." Jason smirks against her skin and slips two fingers into her. Barbara cries out and swears loudly as Jason fucks her with his fingers, curling them and sucking at her neck and running his thumb back and forth across her clit. He's hard as a rock against her thigh when she comes, moaning with her fingers clutched in the sheets.

When Jason starts to pull back to let her catch her breath, Barbara pulls him back down into a kiss. Her adrenaline is still pumping from almost killing Bard, and if anyone understands that she needs to let it out, it's Jason.

"C'mon." She wraps her fingers around his cock as he fumbles in his drawer for a condom. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," she mutters until he rolls it on and flips her over. She almost screams as Jason buries his cock in her, fingers gripping tight on her waist and lips muttering the dirtiest things in her ear as he fucks her. 

He's not Dick Grayson, but right now, she's glad he isn't.


End file.
